KND Operation: FORTUNE
by Crypticsnofire
Summary: Wally gets a fortune cookie with a nothing on it! However, later on, he finds something very eery about this fortune. It changes! And everything it says seems to come true! When a devastating fortune comes up, will be able to cope with it?
1. Chapter 1: The Cookie

Hey! This is my 3rd KND fanfic, so I hope you like it! It's a little bit different... I guess... anyway, just read it!

KND Operation FORTUNE

Fortune  
Opened  
Reveals  
Things

Undercover

Now

En' then

Chapter 1

"Good work team!" said Numbuh 1. He was, indeed, the leader of the team. He looked around at his team proudly. They had single-handedly taken down Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb from trying to suck up all of the video game stores. "Who's hungry?"

"Oh, MEMEME!" squealed Numbuh 3. She jumped up and down on the couch in excitement.

"Yah, Numbuh 5 is starving! Lets go get something to eat."

"Roger that, numbuh 5," said Hoagie.

"So... where are we going?" asked Numbuh 4. For once in his life, he wasn't particularly hungry.

"How about Chinese? I haven't had that in ages! Come on team, to the restaurant!" said Numbuh 1. They ran off into the darkness, stomachs empty.

"Oh, I'm full..." said Numbuh 3. She let out a polite burp at the table.

"Me too..." said Numbuh 4. He was sitting next to Numbuh 3. He put his hand down and accidentally touched hers. He quickly retracted and blushed. Numbuh 3 was too bloated to notice, thankfully.

"Here is your bill! Thank you for eating at Tan's Chinese Cuisine!" said the waiter. He walked off.

"Ooh, yay! Fortune cookies!" said Numbuh 3. She grabbed one and opened it up.

"It says... 'Good luck will come your way.' Did you hear that Numbuh 4? I'm going to get good luck.. Yay!"

The rest of the team picked out their fortune cookies, Numbuh 4 being last. They all read theirs. Now it was Numbuh 4's turn. He opened up his cracker.

"It says...uh... wait a second, there's nothing on it! It just has some crazy weird symbols I cant read on the back..."

"That's Chinese silly!" said Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 mumbled something like, 'yah, whatever' under his breath. He didn't know how to read Chinese. Nonetheless, he pocketed the blank fortune. They payed the bill and went home.

"Okay team. Lights out," said Numbuh 1. He turned off the lights and went to his room. The rest of the team retreated to their rooms as well. Numbuh 4 went into his room and was about to undress. For once in his life, he remembered to clean out his pockets before he put his clothes into the laundry shoot. He took out the fortune that he had before.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this little...hey! What's this?"

He looked at the small pink slip. To his surprise, a fortune was written on it. That hadn't been there before.


	2. Chapter 2: Oopsie

Okay... I'm really sorry that I couldn't update this story sooner. The stupid document manager was down so I couldn't do it till today. Anyway, read it and like it! Hehe...yah.

Chapter 2

Numbuh 4 stared at the fortune in disbelief. What on earth was going on? He brought it closer to his eyes to read it.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

"What? We don't have any cats here! This is stupid!" He was about to throw the fortune away, but he wondered what would happen if he kept it. This fortune hadn't been here before. Maybe someone was trying to tell him something...

He found that all of a sudden, he had to use the restroom. He ran as fast as he could down the hall. After his little bathroom break, he decided to walk back to his room. He passed Numbuh 3's room. He was about to go into his when he heard a "oh, stop it!" In Numbuh 3's room. He started to listen in. Who could she he talking to?

"Oh, stop it! You know I don't like that much... stop it! You bad dog! Please...ow! Stop it..."

Numbuh 4 was devastated. He thought she was doing it with someone in there! He immediately ran into her room, armed and all.

"It's okay Numbuh 3! I can save...you?" He looked around. Her room looked just as it had before. His eyes fell upon a half dressed Kuki. Her eyes locked onto his while her face burned up with embarrassment.

"Wally..."

"Kuki! Why were you making all those sounds! And why aren't you dressed?"

Before Wally could say anymore, Kuki screamed and threw him out of her room. She started shouting about what she was doing.

"MR CUTESYPOOCH WAS POURING TOO MUCH TEA! HE POURED TOO MUCH AND IT BURNED ME! NOW GET AWAY!"

Wally retreated as quickly as possible.

He sat on his bed thinking about the little incident.

_Wow...that must've been really bad for Numbuh 3. I feel kinda bad. But at the same time...her body was so- AH NO! Come on Numbuh 4! Don't get so weirded out! It's just a little mistake. But Numbuh 3...shes so pretty... I wonder if I will ever admit my feelings to her. Numbuh 3... I'm sorry I cant tell you. I'm too chicken. I'm not a man._

HE rolled over on his pillow and started pounding it.

The next morning was a nice one. Numbuh 4 woke up suddenly to a bad stomach ache. He got up and started to walk around. He was a little dizzy, so he knocked his table over on accident. A small piece of pink paper dropped and landed on his foot. He got his balance back and looked at the pink paper. It now had a different fortune on it.

Numbuh 4 was baffled. He could've sworn that it was different yesterday! He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

_One stone dropped in a pond will cause many ripples._

Numbuh 4 was baffled. What on earth was going on? And what the heck was all these weird thingies meaning?

_What does a pond have to do with anything? SERIOUSLY! I mean, this is just plain stupid! Hmm... that is odd though... last night... curiousity did nearly kill me..._he suddenly stopped._ Does this little thingy tell the future? AW CRUD! Well, at least I know what's coming! I just gotta stay away from ponds and I'm safe!_ He walked proudly down the hall comepletely unaware about what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: True Fortunes

Okay... I made this chapter a lot longer than my other ones because of so many MAKE LONGER CHAPTER demands. So read it thoroughly and very intricately.

Chapter 3

Numbuh 4 stepped into the living room certain nothing bad could happen. He hummed and started to walk across the video game system.

"It's a beautiful day and- AHH!" he stumbled over the wires. He fell on top of Numbuh 3 who was sitting on the couch. They both blushed. The fall caused the couch to tip over which fell on Numbuh 2's toe.

"OW! OW OW OW OW OW!" He started jumping up and down because of the horrid pain. He bumped into the main security system power button, which he switched off. About ten seconds after that, Numbuh 1 turned it back on, but that wasn't fast enough. The Toilenator decided to give them a visit. He slopped in, all wet with toilet water.

"YOU DOING DOWN KIDS NEXT DOOR!" He laughed maniacally. Numbuh 4 kicked him out of the building, which sent him flying, and, well, lets just say the security system took care of the rest.

"Whew! That was close!" said Numbuh 1. He walked onto the water which the toilenator left behind. He slipped right on top on Numbuh 5 who was getting some candy from their stash in the kitchen. They rammed into the table, which held Hoagies chili dog.

"NO! NOT MY CHILI DOG!" screamed Numbuh 2. He ran to get it, but he fell out the window on accident.

"NUMBUH 2!" screamed Numbuh 1. He got a big rope he was about to let down. Luckily, the fat one had grabbed onto a tree branch. Numbuh 4 was still on top of Numbuh 3.

"Uh...so... how's life?" he said. He laughed nervously.

"Numbuh 4! Get off! Numbuh 2's in trouble!"

"OH! So you like Numbuh 2 more than me, huh?" He couldn't believe what he just said.

"No, I just think that he needs our help!" they ran over to help him When they finally managed to get him, all of the teammates were pooped.

"Whew! And all of this started just because Numbuh 4 tripped over a wire!" exclaimed Numbuh 2.

"What... did you just say?" asked Numbuh 4. The fortune came true!

"Uh...Numbuh 4? Are you okay? Numbuh 5 says you look a little pale."

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 1. He was a little concerned. Numbuh 4 hadn't ever looked so sickly. "Do you...need to lie down?"

"No, I just need to go to my room. Now," he said. He ran down the hall.

What's going on! I wasn't around any ponds and I didn't have any rocks...but the fortune seemed to come true! Just because I made one mistake, Numbuh 2 nearly gets killed and we get attacked by the Toilenator! What is going on here?! That's it, I'm checking that cruddy fortune thingy again.

"Aw, come on...where is it? Ah ha!" HE picked up the small pink slip. He was obviously hoping that it would give him a good fortune. When his eyes began to run back and forth against the paper, his heart stopped. Uh oh...

_Stupidity is a mans greatest weakness._

"Uh oh... that doesn't sound good...Numbuh 2's in trouble!" he said. Obviously, he didn't know the fortune was referring to him as the stupid one. He was going to run to Numbuh 2's room when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no, my report! That thing's worth half of my grade and its due tomarrow! I haven't even started! Oh boy, paper... pencil, ready!"

"Okay class, today we will be reading our reports! I'm going to pick at random from my jar of names who will go first," said Mrs. Thompson. Numbuh 4 prayed it would be him. He wanted to finally read his masterpiece!

"Okay... the reader will be...Wallaby Beetles? Maybe I should pick again..."

"No need Mrs. Thompson! I got my report all ready to go!" He jumped out of his desk and began to read.

"This is my report on how the world was discovered. We all know that Bill Clinton made the telescope and Thomas Edison made the internet, but who made the world? I am here to answer this long saught out for question.

Thousands of years ago, a man by the name of Jackie Chan lived in a place called Asparagus, England. He decided that he wanted to travel the world because he wanted to find the maker of the cheeseburger. He thought if he went toward India, he would be beaten up by giant ninjas! So he went the way of America. OR HE TRIED TO! Instead, he ended up stranded on a island just off the coast of Australia! He swam to Australia to get some nachos. Hey, the guy has gotta eat, you know? So he gets his nachos and asks them if they know who the founder of the cheeseburger is. They don't know, so he keeps his searching. In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, he meets a evil pirate! Jackie Chan is all, 'HIYA!' and the pirate is all, 'yar!' and they fight until Jackie wins. He steals the pirates most treasured possession, their toilet seat. It was made of solid gold!

"Jackie finally got to America and met another guy named Tom Cruise. Together, they sailed the rivers of America and made a map out of candy! They thought this was BRILLIANT! However, they didn't know that the sun was so hot. The map was made of chocolate! So they had to quickly copy the map onto paper. IT wasn't as good, but hey! Who cares?

Finally, after 3 years of being with Tom Cruise and searching around America for the founder of the Cheeseburger, they found an Indian tribe filled with lots of Japanese people! They seemed to know English, so they talked it out and found out that the chief invented the cheeseburger! He showed him the secrets to making the perfect cheeseburger! The chiefs name was Wannahockaloogie. They made friends for a while until the chief found out that Jackie Chan was actually a EVIL WARLOCK! So they had a huge showdown and Jackie won and then Wannahockaloogie tried to kill him and all this cool stuff happened and-"

"Okay Wally! That's enough," said the teacher after puking in her trash can. "I think that deserves a FFF-."

"WHAT?! I worked all night making that stuff up! Don't I get a few points for creativity?"

"No. And the report wasn't even about how the world was discovered! It was about why your family is special!"

"Well... if you let me finish it clearly states that my family is special because I AM related to Jackie Chan! You see, my family tree says that-"

"Wally, just sit down before I fail you from the 4th grade!"

Wally sat down looking at his desk. It wasn't that bad, wasn't it?

Then, he remembered the fortune. _Stupidity is a mans greatest weakness._ His eyes widened. It had come true yet again!


	4. Chapter 4: SHHH!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been failing like, all my classes and I'm trying to get my grades up, so if it takes me forever to get chapters out, sory!

Chapter 4

Wally walked home sadly as he thought about his failing grade. Numbuh 5 was walking with him

"I don't think that report could've got much worse," said Numbuh 5. "The whole thing was just plain stupid!"

"It was not! I spent all night thinking up all that junk! Just because you're an HONOR student doesn't mean your smarter!"

Numbuh 5 smirked. "Yah, whatever. I'll catch up to you at the treehouse. Numbuh 5 has to go home for a while.

Numbuh 4 walked up to his room in the treehouse and found his walkman. He started listening to some music he had in there before. He turned it up really loud and walked into the living room where his teammates rested. He couldn't hear any of them while he went to get a snack. Since he was mad, he started muttering to himself. However, he wasn't aware that he was speaking in a loud tone. With the music blasting in his ears, he thought he was whispering. The whole treehouse listened up on what he said.

"Stupid stupid grade! I thought I would at least get a D! What's wrong with my theory? And now Numbuh 3's gonna think that I'm some stupid…little… idiot!"

Numbuh 2,3,1, and 5 were staring at him as he reached into the fridge to grab a sandwich.

"I bet Numbuh 3 gets good grades! If she even looked at my report card she would never go out with me! I sware! How old is the sandwich anyway? Ah, don't get distracted! And that stupid fortune keeps telling me things I don't wanna hear!"

He started walking back to his room, unaware the whole team was crying from laughter.

"Seriously Numbuh 4! You've gotta buckle down and get going on that report card! Girls like smart guys!"

He finally got the idea to look at what his teammates were doing. They were laughing so hard, they could barely breath. He took off his earphones and stared at his team."What the heck are YOU laughing at?"

Numbuh 1 barely got out, "Really…funny… TV show! AHHHAHAHAH!" Numbuh 4 just stormed off completely unaware.

After finishing his spelling homework (which he did most horribley) and finished his math (which he failed miserably at as well), he decided to take a look at the fortune again. He figured it would be something else hard to understand or having nothing to do with it's meaning. He was surprised to see what was written. He was devastated. He hand got ridged and his eyes widened. The fortune slowly sank to the ground.

_The one you love is in grave danger._

"KUKI?! KUKI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He ran to the living room to see she was missing. Numbuh 1,2, and 5 were suited up in their combat suits.

"What's going on here? Where's Kuki?"

"Numbuh 3 is being held hostage at a place called "Pluto." It is a secret adult organization which plots against children. It seems to be the nest for the wasps. It is our mission to infiltrate the building, or whatever it is, and get-"

"WHO CARES?! COME ON! LETS GO! I'M SUITED UP! NUBMUH 2,1, and 5? GO!!!!!!"

They blasted off through the sky as fast as a bullet. Numbuh 4 was nervous. He needed to make sure she was safe. If she wasn't… he didn't want to think about that.

_It's okay Numbuh 4… she's going to be okay. You know you'll fight for her! You'll fight till the end! Right? RIGHT! I just wish this cruddy ship would go faster!_

"Approaching Pluto! Approching Pluto! Numbuh 4! Activate defense mechanisms!"

"Yes sir! Defensive mechanisms on! Shield boosters on!"

"Uh, Numbuh 1? Numbuh 5 sees some guns coming out of the Pluto thing. We've gotta get there fast before our defenses run out!"

"Right Numbuh 5!" said Numbuh 1, "Numbuh 2! Full throttle!"

"Aye aye captain!" He thrusted the ship forward and sped ahead.

"20 miles and closing! 15…10…5… READY FOR IMPACT!" screamed Numbuh 1.

The ship crashed and burned. However they were getting back was not the way they came.

"Now, remember troops," said Numbuh 1, "Keep your eyes peeled. This is on the adults territory, don't forget that."

"Right," said the team. Numbuh 4's voice wavered.

"So, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 5, "How did you know Kuki got kidnapped when you were in the other room?"

"Eh…" he stumbled, "a genius does have special brain…nerd… power thingies. You know! Heh heh heh…"

"Yah, whatever. Come on, you're dragging us behind." Numbuh 4 ran up to the front of the line.

_Numbuh 3, wherever you are, I'm going to find you and save you from these cruddy adults!_


End file.
